How Can You Love A Monster Like Me
by SapphiresAndTulips
Summary: Bella Cullen and her family live in forks. What happens when Edward Mason shows up as the new kid? She thinks shes a monster undeserving of his love... will he convince her otherwise? Bella being a vampire thinks its dangerous and wrong to expose Edward to her life but she cant stay away from him. Follows the normal story but with twists. usual pairings and "gifts" READ IT PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction but I promise it'll get better! Bella is a vampire Edward a human, normal "gifts" and of course ExB and normal pairings. This follows the normal story line but with twists.

SM owns it all not me. Enjoy and review!

It was another terribly slow day in forks. Here I am sitting at school _for the 15th time_ staring at a wall. Bored. Emmett was talking about a new place to hunt this weekend. He gets wound up about new game, elk get unappetizing after awhile, we like carnivores more they taste better.

"So Bella how's your day been?" Alice chirped at me. She's been acting strange last couple days. Giving me looks and little knowing smiles. But when I ask she won't tell me what she saw in her vision. I figured it's another shopping trip. _Great._

"Why don't you just tell me? I know your hiding something and don't think you can trick me into a shopping trip again." I glared at her remembering last time she said we could go sightseeing in France. I didn't know that all we were seeing were sequence and lace covered fabrics for way to much money. Rosalie smirked.

"Hey! You can't blame me for your lack of fashion sense!" She growled at me but she was still upbeat about something. "Besides if I told you it would take away all the fun." She winked.

Great. Not only was I confused now but also worried. I tried looking at my siblings but none of them looked like they new either so I would have to beg Alice to tell me…. _That meant shopping out of state._ Or just wait. I was weighing my options when a boy walked in the cafeteria. He was the new kid everyone was talking about. Edward Mason.

But something was different about him. He had this strange bronze hair that was kinda wild on top, probably because he kept running his right hand through it. Then I saw his Emerald green eyes. His face was a little pale _not as much as mine though.._ However his face somewhat flush(probably the attention) was desirable his features were surprisingly angular and his body was lean but you could see the muscle move under his skin.. Almost cat like. He was in my opinion the most beautiful boy I've ever saw. I could see why people have taking a liking to him. Especially the girls. I could practically hear Jessica Stanley drooling. He was walking with A kid Mike Newton that I knew only because he wouldn't take no for an answer the first year I was new. Asking me out every chance he got. Finally Jasper started messing with his emotions when he'd ask me. So once he'd asked if I wanted to get ice cream then started crying when I said I was busy. But they just got done in line and sat down at a table.

"So Edward tell me where you're from?" She was sitting next to him and put her hand on his arm. Was I the only one who noticed him ever so slightly lean towards Mike?.

"I'm from Phoenix Arizona. My mother and I just moved." He sounded polite but somehow reserved like he didn't care about small talk with kids his age. How odd. I found myself studying his facial expressions.

"Bella if you keep doing this _I'm_ going to get up and go figure out that boys whole life." He shot calm waves to me and if I were human still I'd be blushing. "Sorry Jasper, I'm just bored and I guess he caught my attention for a moment." He gave me a smirk but didn't comment.

"A human got your attention?" Rosalie rolled her eyes. Practically spitting the words.

"I'm just bored and Jessica was making a move-the new kid obviously dogged-it was funny. Calm down Rose." She let it go but I'd bet Jasper had a lot to do with that.

Alice was staring at me with a wide smile showing all her teeth. She grinned at me grabbing Jasper's hand and leaving. "Have fun in class Bella" Jasper just gave me a small apologetic small even though I bet he knows what she does.

That's when I heard him say. "Who are _they_?" In that musical voice again. It was very soothing. Soothing? Okay I've lost my mind.

"That's Bella and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie Hale. The two that left were Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." Jessica stated. But felt the need to gossip some more bout the Cullens. " Of course they're all um… nice looking?" She giggled but continued. " But their together.. like together.. together." She said blushing looking down.

"Which ones are the Cullens? He asked. "They don't look related…"

"Dr. Cullen is really young early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins-the blondes-and their foster children the Doctor's wife's nephew and nice I guess."

I decided to stop listening Jessica's tone wasn't something that I cared for at the moment. Instead I told my family that they were filling the new kid in on us.

"I bet he's scared. Or drooling over my sexy wife." He winked at Rosalie. I was just about ready to get up and head to class early just to escape _that_ conversation when I heard him again.

"Who's the one with the mahogany hair?" Rosalie smirked at me when he said this. Me. Why was he asking about me. Wait why did I care.. many boys asked around about me. Maybe it's because I'm going crazy. I got up and headed to biology. But I didn't miss what Mike said.

"That's Bella Cullen. Hot as hell dude I know, but she doesn't date. Believe me when I say me and every other guy have tried." The exasperated look on Mike's face and his tone made it hard for me to not laugh. Though he was true. Only if he realized that I was a vampire. The boy. Edward. Just kept looking at me with a shy smile. I never looked his way directly but I could still see him.

I headed out the door to the next hour of hell. I just couldn't wait to get home. Then again all I'll do is read and reread books listen to music, maybe play a video game with Emmett. My life really was torturous.. I had to permanently endure high school, gulge myself in animal blood to try and satisfy the monster in me, keep up the human fàced and then retreat home where my whole family spent all night with their mates.. and I couldn't even sleep to escape one second of it. I took my seat lost in thought. Maybe I should leave for a bit go off on my own. It would kill Esme my mother. Nope just have to silently endure my person hell.

"Go on and have a seat then. Class will start shortly" I snapped my head up and saw Edward walking my way. Of course I was sitting at the only table with an empty chair. Before he sat I took in a gulp of air not that I needed it but just a habit. That's when I smelled him. He was delicious. Like a vanilla and honey sweet smell. It was mouthwatering literally the best blood I've ever smelt. It was a good thing I helped Carlisle for so many years at the hospital plus I've always had good control. He sat next to me and we still had a few minutes.

"Hello, my name's Edward Mason, I'm new here." he looked me in the eyes and smiled. Welp time to scare the new human. _Why did I feel indifferent about it this time._ I shook my thoughts away and smiled at him showing teeth. This normally scared humans. So when I saw his mouth hang open slightly and his eyes kinda glaze over looking at my mouth, I was shocked. So I decided to introduce myself. I mean that's what normal teenage girls did. Right?

"I'm Bella Cullen, and I know the whole town has been waiting for you." Oddly enough I didn't give him a short reply I kinda wanted to hear more about him. Why was he do interesting? I must be delusional. He didn't answer for two minutes just kept staring then finally shook his head.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to stare." He looked back at me again this time my eyes. You have a beautiful smile." He had a crooked smile on his lips and the sight was enough to make me smile again if I wasn't so stunned. Did he really just a that? Most humans don't have enough courage to look us in the eye at least not with a steady heartbeat. But I didn't sense any fear from him. I turned away with a small smile, I didn't know how to react to that. I changed the subject.

"Where are you from?"

"Phoenix Arizona. It's a lot different from forks." He kinda chuckled. It was adorable. I couldn't help myself and leaned just a bit closer to _him._

"You don't like the rain? I turned my head to side waiting for his answer. He looked past me to the window then back to me.

"No.. I don't care for snow either." What? Rain I understood but most people liked snow from what I've seen in the last 117 years. Usually people loved the soft cotton looking pieces and played in it. As soon as my mouth was open he replied to the question I hadn't even asked.

"My mom wanted to move back to her hometown after my father passed." I saw sadness in his eyes. He shrugged his shoulders and to my disappointment Mr. Bannor started class. It was cellular anatomy something I obviously knew. So I took this time to study Edward. He was writing notes but yet he seemed distant every now and then he would look at me and when he caught me staring it resulted in a shy smile from me and looking away and the same smile from him but also a small blush.. hmm maybe from embarrassment. I didn't know however it was very _appealing_ to stare at. Then all too soon the bell rang and he was already up. He turned and looked at me one last time.

" I'll uhh.. see you around. Bella." If could blush still I'd be beat red. I nodded my head and smiled. He turned on his heel and walked away..

The rest of the day went by in a daze. I was thinking of Edward and before I knew it. I was standing next to Emmett's Jeep awaiting my family. I saw Edward walking with Lauren to his car.. he looked uncomfortable and she looked smug. I listened in on them.

"...gonna be gone on Friday if you wanna come over? We could watch movies or something." I had a feeling "or something" was her naked. They reached the car.

"Actually I have plans this Friday Mike, Tyler and I are going to Port Angeles. Sorry Lauren." His eyes were polite but his body wasn't relaxed. It seemed like he was letting her down easy..

"That's okay we've always got next week." She touched his arm then winked at him before walking away. He looked confused. For some reason I wanted nothing more than to take her hand and break every finger. But just then I saw Edward glace my way and smile the same crooked smile at me like before. I smiled but looked away ashamed of being caught..

"Wow, Bella you being bashful who would've thought?" Jasper said raising an eyebrow at me. I once again ashamed at being caught stormed to the door and then slid inside. Alice was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Soooo! Tell me." She beamed at me. Tell her what? I stared at her in confusion.

"Oh come on, Bella! Tell me about the new kid." Wait was Edward what her visions were of? Did she know I would be intrigued by him? Why was she so excited over a human?

"He's human Alice why are you so excited?" I saw her eyes twinkle and she did something I never thought possible of a pixie, she dropped it. She literally went from bouncing in her seat to shrugging her shoulders and looking calm.. without Jasper's help. I think I was going insane. Soon we were home.

Rosalie and Alice were looking at the latest fashion trends. Esme was designing a garage. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling in the yard. For once I didn't want to go in my room and read so I ran outside. Today hadn't put me in a bad mood. Actually if I was being honest I was quite content.

I tackled Emmett to the ground. I had to admit though I had the element of surprise. I bounded off Emmett about twenty feet back. Jasper stared incredulously at me I guess it's been awhile since I've play fought my brothers.. Emmett just looked amused.

"Oh so now little Belly bear wants to play?" Emmett was definitely game on fighting me. But just to make this comical..

"What do you guys say to a bet?" they both were intrigued. Even Alice, Esme, and Rose came out to watch. Esme just stared at me with a loving smile, she'd missed seeing me interact with the family. I bet she wouldn't even care if I broke a vase today.

Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SM owns it all.

I was so giddy to go to school I was ready in 5 min. Including a shower. I still had 36min and 28sec until school. I had been up all night thinking about _him._ I don't understand what it is about him but I can't stop thinking about that crooked smile and musical voice. I also had a feeling of unease so I wanted to make sure he was okay. It was weird but I wanted to protect him. Maybe it was because after thinking all night I realized he's soft and warm and breakable. He could easily fall or worse get hit by something and break bones or die.. I cringed at the last one. I didn't really understand why I felt this way I just did. Plus it wasn't weird he seemed to want to be my friend.. I walked downstairs thinking once again about the human boy.

"Oh no!" Alice was standing in the kitchen looking horrified. I rushed to her maybe she had a vision.

"What's wrong Alice?!" She scowled at me.

"What are you wearing?!" She shrieked at my outfit. It was a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, and a flannel.

"My clothes." My eyes silently pleading her to not throw an Alice fit. Sure enough she grabbed my hand and pulled me to my room. The house is three levels. It's hidden in the forest with a hard to find route, placed in the center of a meadow. The house itself was white and the entire back side was glass. She let me go once in my room and went for the closet. I huffed and herd laughing downstairs no doubt directed at us. She was in there for about 3 seconds.

"Okay here!" She looked so certain I laughed then stopped once I saw a blue dress and heels. Nope. She vanished and was back in half a second with the same dress but boots. Better but still.

"Alice why?" She usually didn't do this anymore ten years ago I went crazy and burned all the clothes she'd buy me until she got ones I liked- because she insisted on picking them. She gave me a small smile and said one word so low nobody but me herd. Edward.

Damn it. She got me. I grabbed the outfit and flung it on. Dashing downstairs not lingering to see her grin. We pillied in the Jeep and left. As we pulled I noticed Edward's Volvo. But not him. My mood sunk a little and Jasper threw me a look. I ignored it and walked to class. I had trig first but on my way I heard a group of girls I recognized as Jessica, Lauren,and Angela. They were talking about Edward. I slowed down just a bit.

"We're going to hangout at my place next Friday." Lauren said. My hand crumpled a piece of paper that was in my hand until it turned into dust, I quickly threw it on ground. No one noticed.

"Oh my God! All he ever asks me about is Bella." Her voice dripped with envy. I grinned. He was asking about me.

"Well yeah who wouldn't she's a freak." Lauren said laughing. I really had tonight the urge to hit her head into a locker. Funny I've never wanted to hurt a human more than now. I stopped listening I was walking in my class now. I needed to rewrite my homework that I ruined earlier.

School has gone by in a blur. I keep thinking about Edward and why i keep thinking about Edward. I've never been this intrigued by a human before. His blood smelled so good but yet so did he in general. I was passing in the hallway on to lunch when i heard him. He was talking with friends. I believe it was Mike and Tyler.

"I don't know man.. she just refused everyone. I tried for months." Ahh they must be talking about when i let him down. But why? Everyone already knows about that fiasco. Then it hit me. _He doesn't know._

"I asked her out once.." glare from mike. " okay a couple times and she always shot me down. She either just doesn't date or no one here is good enough for her." Edward let out a small sigh. I wonder why.

" She's just different than other girls i've met and someone that beautiful.. I'd assume she had someone." Edward let out. He thinks I'm beautiful? Well everyone thought that about us. So why when he said it did i feel like my dead heart could beat? I need to think this over more. I passed them right then and out of the corner of my eye i saw him move towards me. I started to panic.. Should i run? No that'd look weird. Maybe Ignoring this human boy would be best. That thought hurt me more than i thought possible. Why was i so attached to him?

"EDWARD!" Jessica yelled. Almost running into him. Lauren not far behind. She stopped and started blushing. Lauren nugged her.

"So we wanted to know if you'd like to sit with us today?" Gross. He looked my way and back to them. I just kept on going, reaching our table not bothering with getting food I won't be eating. I need to make a decision on this human. Either we can be friends or i'll ignore him completely. Why did neither of those options settle well with me? My family started filling up our table. Jasper looked at me and grimaced. Sometimes it's nice to have an empath for a brother because he shot me waves of calm and peace. I gave him a smile and he nodded his head.

"How's Edward?" Alice asked. Really? This was getting annoying she's the one who sees the future. She knew about him before me. She knows what's going to happen next. I growled at her. All my siblings looked at me, normally I'm easy going but i have a temper.

"I dont know Alice, ask yourself." It didn't even phase her. Stupid pixie. She probably saw me saying that. My family was looking everywhere except me. I Started to feel bad. It wasn't her fault and I blew up on her. I decided to apologize.

"Alice I'm sorry, I'm kinda out of it lately" I looked to see if she'd forgiven me, there was a grin on her face so i took it as a yes.

"I'll say, your mood swings are giving me a headache." Jasper started rubbing his head like a human would with a "headache".

"Alright drama queen.. we got business to talk about. " Emmett rolled his sleeves up and did the motion of cracking his knuckles. I rolled my eyes at him. I knew what he was talking about but I no longer wanted to play along.

"Can we not please?" I really didn't want to play Dare Cullen style. not since I lost last night and I'd be the one doing the dare. Jasper laughed and shook his head not letting me get out of it. Emmets grinning. Rosalie looked somewhat interested in me doing something stupid, while Alice looked like she was having a vision. Great. They've already decided on something. I wish the ground would open up and swallow me.

"You my dear sister, will endure the rest of lunch at Jessica Stanley's table." No. I shook my head.

"Not gonna happen Jazz" He stared right back and said fine. Thank god i really hate those girls and last year they tried their hardest to be my friend so my admirers would maybe notice them.

"Eat a whole tray of human food." Emmett boomed out. I gave him a look.. seriously was i the only sane vampire? I was not eating that nasty stuff.

"If you don't follow one of the dares they're going to burn your Jane Austen collection." My head snapped to Alice she gave me a weak smile. I can't believe this. I stared at Emmetts tray I think it was called pizza just the smell of it I couldn't handle.

"Fine. But if i slip and kill one of them it's on you guys to explain to Carlisle." They all laughed. I had amazing self control. Carlisle thought that was my power until we found out I'm a shield. I walked over to Jessica's table though she wasn't there yet, still getting food with Lauren and Edward. Why that bothered me I don't know. Mike and Eric were talking about some movie the "guys" were going to see this weekend but thinking about inviting girls after all. Once I reached the table they both looked up dumbfounded. luckily i already thought of a way into this Angela was sitting now and she was actually one of the humans in this school i thought I could be good friends with, if i wasn't a monster. She followed the boys gaze and shyly smiled.

"Hey Bella, What's up?" She was polite but i could hear the question she didn't ask. I'm going to kill my brothers.

"Umm.. We have that paper in History due this week i wanted to know if maybe you wanted to plan it out during lunch?" I smiled at her and she looked guilty. Ahh i bet she's already done it. However it is a project we have to do together.

"Oh! Well I kinda already started.. but you can sit and help me?" I nodded my head and sat next to her. Mike's jaw is still hanging open. Eric is staring at me as well as half the student body. The Cullen's sat at one table only so of course in a small town where there's only 300 some students people had to already start gossip. I could see my family and hear the remarks they were saying too low for humans. I zonned them out.

"So I figured we could argue the civil war?" I nodded my head I already knew much I've studied with Jasper so many times over the years…. I'd have to make sure I stick to the textbook info though. I started to get into talking with Angela. I must of been preoccupied because I didn't even hear people walk up to the table.

"What are you doing at MY table?" Lauren glared at me murderously. I tried to think about how to go about this. See she doesn't scare me one bit but I can scare her and she's been extremely annoying lately. I looked up and smiled showing all my teeth and a smug look.

"I'm sitting with Angela today." Angela blushed and looked down from the attention but otherwise nodded her head to agree. i couldn't blame her she was shy. That's when i noticed the chair next to me was being pulled out. I looked up just in time to see him looking at me.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" He smiled that crooked smile and i was dazzled. I beamed right back and nodded my head. Why did he do this to me… Maybe i just need to know more of him and then he won't be a mystery. But why did i feel so complete when he was next to me? Jessica brought me out of my daze. She was glaring at me because Mike was still looking at me open mouthed. Actually everyone was staring at me.. not just our table but the lunch room too. Then I heard my brothers. I couldn't believe what they were going to do. Jasper was going to send waves of lust to Mike and waves of anger to Jessica.. this was about to get embarrassing. on the count of three.

"So Bella did you wanna like.. ha-hangout after school?" Mike looked like a love sick puppy. Edward shot his head up to see my answer but before i could say anything.

"Mike we're supposed to hangout tonight." She glared at me. Man if looks could kill.

"Were going to port angeles this weekend to see a movie you should come Bella." This time it was Eric. Oh god why did i have to bet against my brothers.

"Wait, I thought it was just a boys trip?!" Lauren practically screamed..might i add at me. Like i could control this situation.

"I thought it was only guys as well?" Edward spoke softly looking at Mike and Eric. So he obviously didn't want me to go and that hurt more than this whole conversation. Wait did i want him to want to spend time with me? Holly crow am I falling for a human boy? Is that what this feeling is? As if I had a chance with this angle sitting next to me. Apparently i missed something.

"So you're inviting girls now?" Edward asked, he sounds annoyed. Mike shifted in his seat and said yeah. I felt Edward shift towards me. I was still too caught up in my new realization to actually pay attention. He cleared his throat and kind of blushed it was more than appealing i wanted to reach up and touch his face. He started to get uncomfortable and I looked around the table mike and eric were too intent on looking at my face and the girls started with envy besides Angela. Edward must have said something.

"I'm sorry.. I was spacing out." I looked over at him. I think he looked embarrassed… what did he ask me? He didn't look away from his food as he asked again. I gasped. This angel wanted me to go to the movies with him? But surely as friends he couldn't want me in that way I was a monster. I was going to say no because of some camping trip with the family but just then a wave of desire hit me and it was directed at Edward. I couldn't help the words tumbling out of my mouth.

"I'd love to go with you, Edward." My smile was far too intense thanks to Jasper I kept trying to fight him off but I also couldn't focus due to the human boy whos now wearing that crooked smile i love so much. Great. "But I have a trip planned with my family this weekend." I watched his smile go away.

"WHAT!" Mike gasped out. his eyes wide and mouth now all the way open. Actually everyone at our table kinda looked that way. I turned Mike down so many times and never once did I say i wanted to go I only made excuses. I shot a glare to Jasper who gave me an innocent look. But when i looked back at Edward he looked like he was thinking. I had too much embarrassment for a whole decade so I got up to leave lunch was almost over anyways. I told Angela we could work more later and turned. I felt a warm hand grab my arm and I whipped back around out of the grasp of Edward.. that was strange it was like an electric current when he touched me. He shook his head a little and asked.

"Would you walk to class with me?" His mouth pulled up to one side and i was done for. I simply nodded my head and kept walking. Once we were in the hall he apologized. How odd nothing that happened was his fault. I gave him a confused look so he explained.

"I noticed how awkward things got once I asked you out… I didn't mean for you to be uncomfortable." There he was again staring directly into my eyes.. I could stare at his green eyes for years there was so much depth in them i felt drawn to it. I kept trying to force myself to say something but his eyes were captivating. He chuckled and that brought me out of it.

"It's okay. I had to talk to Angela about our paper together. Jessica and Lauren are just a pain." To this he laughed a musical laugh one so amazing i could listen to it all day. we started walking again.

"Yeah you're telling me. I've had to dodge them at every corner today. They apparently think no means just not now" He grimaced. Did he just tell me he doesn't want them?

"Maybe they get it from Mike." I laughed because it's been a year and he still didn't get it. Edward laughed as well.

"So where does your family go camping?" we were near the door now.

"The goat rock mountains." Emmett was excited about fighting the bears.

"It's really too bad you can't come this weekend." We were sitting down now so he was back to staring in my eyes.. his heart didn't even skip a beat this whole time. Why wasn't he afraid of me? Even Angela's heart would stutter every now and then. I tried to keep my eyes off his face it was distracting.

"I'm sorry I would've liked to be with you but I can't escape family trips." I replied honestly and was surprised when his face lit up.

"Well in that case we'll just have to plan something else." He winked at me. I swear if my heart could beat it would be shot out across the room. He turned his head back towards the teacher. I didn't care that class was starting or what he was teaching only that this angle wants to see more of me. Surely he can't feel what i do for him towards me but i'll take what time i can with him. We have to move in few years anyway so why not for once, have a friend. During class he kept looking over at me and smiling. All too soon class ended. He walked out of class then said his farewell. I felt empty like that boy just took half of me with him. I swiftly turned to go to the jeep. Maybe some music would help me think this through.

No luck. i've been listening to classical music for awhile now and all that comes to mind is his face, his smile, his musical laugh, the way he looks me in the eye, that electric current that passed between us when his warm hand touched my arm. I was brought out of my day dream when students starting filling the lot. Alice showed up first. I growled.

"Don't even Bella, you're the one who wanted to bet and you know how Em and Jazz get " She gave me a "don't be so stubborn" look. I figured we'd drive home in silence but how could you with Emmett.

"So Bella likes a human. What are you gonna do watch that movie, he can eat popcorn and you can take a few sips from his wrist?" He boomed with laughter. Rosalie smacked his head.

"She does not like a human that was Jasper, you idiot." Rosalie would be fuming if she actually knew i liked him. I could slip and risk exposure of what we are.

"Actually Rose I only intensified the feelings that were already there.. Mikes lust, Jessica's envy, Edwards admiration, and Bella's desire." I wanted to cry i was so mad. Rosalie starting fuming.

"You like a HUMAN BOY?! Do you even realize what could happen? What if you slip and drink him dry. How would you even be close to that? You know what Bella this sooo you." She spoke every word with disgust. I had enough. I herd Alice's cry right before i jumped out of the car and ran. I couldn't think straight and I wanted to rip Rosalie's head off when she called Edward "that". I decided to follow close by when i heard them talking still in the Jeep.

"Rosalie calm down.. Baby come on it'll be okay. I mean maybe he's her mate." What. My mate? No. That glorious angle can not be made for me.. I'm a soulless creature. We were almost to the house now Esme would be waiting.

"Rosalie, Edward isn't going anywhere. So please do not think about taking him out." Alice said. Taking him out? She was going to hurt my Edward? Well not mine, but still hurt him? No, I wouldn't allow it.

"What do you mean he's not going anywhere?" Rosalie sounded like she was going to bust out of the Jeep.

"Babe! Calm down i just got those seats imported from spain!" Leave it to Emmett to think about petty things like his car in the middle of a crisis. We were home now and strange enough Carlisle was home. He shouldn't be home for another two hours.

"We should all go inside and talk as a family." Alice bounced out trailing Jasper behind her, hand in hand. She gave me a sweet smile and went in the house. For some reason i had every urge to just run away to mexico.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SM owns it all not me.

We were all at our dining room table sitting. Carlisle at the head then Esme to his right then Alice and me, to his left sat Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Everyone looked at something besides each other. Carlisle looked confused.

"Alice you called the meeting so why don't you explain why?" So Alice called it? Why..

"Well there's a new kid at school-"

"Edward Mason? Elizabeth's kid?" Carlisle interrupted

"Yes. Well I've had visions of him… and Bella." Everyone stared at me. Esme gasped. Rosalie snarled. "I had visions all day monday of how they were going to meet. It kept changing with everyone wanting to talk to the new kid. However the one thing that didn't was them meeting. It was like it was inevitable, every time something something came in the way they made decisions not even noticing that they were bringing themselves closer to each other. It was odd and yet so fascinating to watch." Alice must of been lost in thought because she stopped talking and everyone was looking at me. I coughed and looked away. "So once they met I started getting more visions.. some were just little conversations in the near future and others were glimpses of the future further on after high school.." everyone looked lost in thought. After high school? We would have to move how could Edward be in those visions..

"What. Do. You. Mean. After. High. School?!" Rosalie stood glaring at Alice and I. I turned to Alice wanting to know the same.

"All I see in both their futures are each other constantly. I see Edward coming here meeting Carlisle And Esme. I see them out on dates, I see them at school holding hands..." Alice trailed off.. I. Was. Stunned. Me and Edward? He would want me like that?

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? WELL THIS IS GOING TO GO GREAT WHEN SHE EATS HIM. PEOPLE ARE GOING TO SEE THEM TOGETHER! IF SHE SLIPS WE RISK EXPOSURE. I SAY WE TAKE HIM OUT NOW." Rosalie was livid. I couldn't help it a growl ripped out of my throat.

"You will not touch him." I stared her down ready to pounce. I don't care if she was my sister, I won't let her hurt that boy. Jasper tried desperately to calm the situation.

"No one is going to hurt the boy" Carlisle promised. Rosalie Shot him a glare but backed off making me able to relax.. a bit. "We need more information. Bella would you mind sharing your feelings for this boy?" He gave me a small smile, if i didn't know any better i'd say he's happy. I breathed deeply for moment even though it's not necessary for me.

"I don't know.. I feel very strongly about making sure he's safe, I think about him constantly, He's never scared of me even when i show my teeth, and when he touches me its like theres an electric current." I put my head in my hands this is getting embarrassing. I felt arms wrap around me and saw Esme. She kissed my head and told me she was happy and loved me no matter what happend. Typical mom.

"It seems this Edward is her mate. We will not hurt him in any way. But Bella can you handle him being human? Is it safe?" He didn't sound mad just… worried for me. Could I handle it? Being close to him and smelling his blood move under his skin. Hearing his steady heartbeat..

"Or change him. I need someone new to wrestle." We all looked at Em. How i didn't lunge for him I'm not sure but i growled and hissed. Change him? No. Doom him to an eternity of being a monster just to have him close. I'm not that shellfish.

"NO." It won't happen.

"It'll happen. I'm not sure when or how but _it will happen._ His future is clear I can see him running in the forest with Bella and his eyes are blood red." She spoke softly I assume trying to not make me have a panic attack but how could i not? I won't do that to him. To think of him never blushing again, To not stare back in those captivating emerald green eyes. but then again to share my world with him and never let him go, to be near him and not crave his blood. That would be the most selfish thing i've ever done.

"This is so you to fall in love with a human." Rosalie blurted out. No I won't do it. I'll stay away from him. That hurt me physically but if it's best for him I'll do it.

"No!" Alice screamed. "You can't stay away from him it'll hurt him too." She turned to me. "You can't do that Bella."

"Watch me." I got up and left. I ran outside and kept going. How could i destroy such a beautiful boy. I won't. I kept Running until i got to Alaska. We had family friends here they drink animal blood as well, the only other vampires that do. I'll stay here until he's graduated and moved on. He's supposed to find a girl and marry, have kids, a good _normal_ human life. I wont take that away. No matter how much it hurts me.

I knocked on their door and Tyler answered. Great. He was kate and irina's brother the Denali coven. Over the years they found Carmen and Eleazer. I asked if i could stay a while not bothering to tell them why. They didn't budge though and allowed it. I went to hunt that night and everyday, gorging myself because it's easier to let the animal in me take over rather than think. All I think of is him. I miss my family but how can i risk exposure? They've earned their peace and Edward deserves A happy full life. A couple of days have passed it was friday now and I was sitting in the living room with Tyler.

"Aren't you going to tell us why you left? I mean I'm not complaining but you look like something is on your mind." i sighed Tyler always liked me. He made that known decades ago but i didn't return his interest. That didn't stop him from trying though.

"I don't know Tyler. i guess I just got bored of everyday trying to be something i'm not." I don't want to tell him about how i fell for a human.

"Don't you miss your family? You guys don't usually split up." That's true we always stayed together. Sometime different houses but always together. Esme hates to leave any of us.

"Yes I do. Esme is probably worried." He gave me a grin.

"She's called everyday you've been here asking about you." I sighed. She always worried for her children. Me especially she was worried Carlisle turned me too soon and I wouldn't find my mate i've been alone for so long now. Maybe i should go back.. It's not like I have to speak to him and i would get to see him, from a distance. I won't be friends with him but i'll keep an eye on him. Protect him.

"I think i will go back. I don't want her to worry." He smiled at me and walked towards me once i stood. He came a bit too close and ran his hand along my cheek. It felt wrong, he wasn't warm and soft.

"I would love it if you stayed Bella. It's been some years and I just want to show you you can be happy with me. I won't hurt you or leave you." He took ahold of my face and leaned down to kiss me. My whole body shot up in protest. Edwards face plastered everywhere in my brain.

"Stop." He did and looked in my eyes, his were full of hurt. "Im sorry Tyler I just don't feel the same." I dashed out. Leaving him standing there with his hand still stretched out to hold my face. But it didn't feel right. I've never kissed anyone and now I only wanted to kiss one boy with emerald green eyes. I ran back home snagging a mountain lion on my way to stall. Once I was in the forest's edge by the house I stopped. Home. Why did I now feel like something was missing? I sighed and shook my head, walking closer to the house. Esme came running out and grabbed me in a tight hug she kissed my forehead.

"Please don't leave again. Everything will be okay darling." She gave me a signature mom smile and dashed off. But I could see her worry for me. I walked in the house and didn't see my siblings. School was over an hour ago.. I could hear Carlisle in his study and went to him.

"Where is everyone?" He looked up and smiled brightly at me. I know it hurt them when i left but i needed to clear my head-not that i had much luck.

"They went hunting, Alice said there were some mountain lions around." I now remembered we had plans to go hunting this weekend. He noticed my foul mood and started talking.

"Bella you're a smart, beautiful, talented, young lady. I love you very much and will support you but you have to choose, my dear. Will you stay with us and keep up appearances or are you going to leave us again?" His voice never wavered when he spoke but i could hear the hurtness in it.

"I'm staying. I'm going to leave Edward alone from now on and allow him to have a normal _human_ life." I couldn't keep the sadness from my voice. He saw through me and tried to persuade me to just try. But how could I corrupt such a perfect person..

I went to my room just listening to linkin park. I just kept worrying about Edward. What if he fell downstairs or hit by a bus or got sick? I became what I am because of the Spanish influenza, so I know being sick can _kill_ a human. There's so many things that could go wrong. I was so distant I didn't notice Carlisle standing in front of me.

"Bella talk to Alice, it's about Edward." I was already putting the phone to my ear.

"Bella! It's Edward. He's in danger in 48 minutes he'll get hit by a car. You have to go to Port Angeles I'll text you his location." I was already speeding out of forks in Carlisle's Mercedes he had a full tank of gas so I wouldn't have to stop.

"How did this happen Alice?" Could she even hear my voice? Even for a vampire it would've been hard to hear me. I was on the verge of breaking. Couldn't cope if I lost him. Even though I wouldn't hold him back from being a human with human experiences did not mean I wouldn't watch out for him. Protect him. He needed protection, right now proved it. If I pushed down on the peddle anymore I would break it.

"He went out with his friends, but then decided to go check out a music store alone, when he leaves a drunk driver will run a red light. I see you getting there in time Bella, but he's going to see you stop the car." I could hear Rosalie in the background ripping out trees and screaming out of anger towards me, but I didn't care. I'd gladly take death if I lost my angel. Alice sounded sad, but for possibly losing me or Edward getting hurt.. I'm risking exposure.

"If something happens just know this is on me. The rest of the family isn't doing this. I chose this. It won't be on you. Don't stop me Alice." I had to save him no matter my existence. She sighed.

"I would never stop you from saving your mate Bella, He won't tell anyone I know that. It's just.. well I've seen him Bella and we're going to be close.. I love him too." The phone went dead because I crushed it out of shock. I felt it crumble and fall on my shirt, lap, and floor, still I didn't care. She loves him… too. Too. I love Edward. But he could never love someone like me. Then it hit me. "He won't tell anyone" why wouldn't he tell someone that he saw a _girl_ stop a car that was going to hit him. Probably because he's scared of me of us.. of what I am. I didn't want him to be scared. I don't think my anxiety is going to calm down until I see his face and hear that voice. The rest of the ride was a blur. Luckily Alice saw i ruined my phone and Carlisle had his in the car, i checked the location. Finally i was parking the car something so insignificant, at a time like this I hate appearing to be human. I saw the music store he was in and decided to go in and stall. Maybe this will be the last time we talk. Why does that feel like my dead heart broke.


End file.
